The Beautiful Ones
by Crow the Bullet
Summary: "Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? How do we break a heart of gold? Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Heroes of tales unsung, untold?" Midotaka, Murahimu, Kagakuro, Aokise KiyoHyu. The rating may increase but for now it's T.
1. Broken Wing

"Flies with a broken wing, she's ever so graceful, so like an angel,  
but I see, tears flow quietly."

The moment when you finally decide that you don't want to live anymore, well that's the scariest part. The second scariest part is sitting on your knees in the kitchen of the house that you stay in by yourself with a knife to your throat. Himuro sat in this situation, his hands shaking as he gripped the end of the knife, his already pales knuckles fading white. Tears streamed down his face as thoughts of the basket ball team, Taiga, and Atsushi flooded his mind. How would they react? He took a deep breath and put the knife on the ground as if it spontaneously combusted into flames. The knife clattered on the other side of the room and he backed away from it and put both of his hands on the side of his head. He gripped his raven hair hard, more tears wracking his lanky frame.

A loud knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts he remembered now that he promised to take Atsushi to the candy store today. He didn't want to break his promise but...

"Muro-chin. I'm ready to go..." Murasakibara's familiar lazy voice drifted through the door.

"I'm sorry Atsushi..." Himuro sniffled

' _It's selfish for you to do this but isn't it equally selfish for them to ask you to stay when you are suffering so much. It's the same as if someone is dying of cancer. Depression is a dark disease and you are dying from it. You've been strong long enough, and it's time for you to finally rest.'_

"It doesn't look like we're going to the candy store today..."

"But Muro-Chin you promised!" He complained before knocking again and got no answer. "Muro-Chin! I really want my candy!" grumbled. "I know where you keep a spare key!" He reached underneath the mat outside and found a key. The moment he entered the tiny house he knew something didn't feel right. "Muro-Chin..."

No answer

"Muro-Chin, you're scaring me." It was the first time since their match against Serin that the snack loving giant has felt any emotions at all. He could practically hear his heart thudding in his ears and when he reached the kitchen, his fears were realized. "Muro-Chin... why is their a knife sticking out of your chest...?" He rushed over and touched his pale face delicately. "Muro-Chin..." he knew what was going on but he didn't want to face it. He couldn't face it. He mechanically got out his phone and began to dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"


	2. Why didn't we know?

"Let me get your shake today Kuroko." Kagami said, taking a few bills out of his wallet. As per routine the two met at Maji burger after practice. The two planned to go to college together and luckily the one they picked has a Maji burger on campus. "Also I'm getting you a few burgers because you're losing muscle." He complained.

"Arigato." He responded. "But why the charity today?"

"Well you paid for me the other day because my check hadn't come in yet." He became flustered and looked away from him. "It's just pay back." Just when Kagami was about to order his phone went off. It was a number that he didn't know but something told him he should answer anyway.

"Yo?"

"Hello, is this Taiga?"

"Yeah this is him?" He gripped the phone from nerves. His mouth started to go dry.

"What is your relation to Himuro Tatsuya?"

"He's my brother. Not biologically my brother but... he's my brother where it counts."

"We have him here in the hospital. He was found this afternoon by one of his basketball teammates with a knife in his chest. According to the boy who called 911 he was talking outside of the door with him an then he went silent and when he used the spare key to get in he found him. The story checked out. We believe it was an attempted suicide. We're working on getting him stable. Luckily his hand must

have been shaking because he missed his heart."

"I'm on my way..." Kagami dropped the cell phone on the ground, biting back tears. ' _How could Tatsuya do this...?'_ He jumped when his arm was softly touched.

"I'll go with you Kagami-Kun..."

"You heard..."

"Hai... and if Murasakibara-Kun was really the one that found him he will need me also."

"You're sweet Kuroko..."

"How is Tatsuya?" Kagami wasted no time going up to the receptionist desk and asking on an update on his brother.

"He's stable but not awake." The receptionist answered. "You can go in there but we haven't been able to remove his teammate from his bedside. We were barely able to get him to leave long enough to examine him. He's on the bed with him and he's too strong for us to remove him." She sighed. "We will probably have to get the police in there when visiting hours are over."

"I know Murasakibara-Kun," Kuroko replied. "I will try to get him to see reason."

The nurse jumped, a little startled. She looked at the invisible blue haired basketball player in surprise.

"I've been here the entire time." He answered her silent question.

Kagami swallowed a thick lump in his throat when we walked in and saw Tatsuya plugged up to so many beeping machines.

"Murasakibara-Kun..." Kuroko began.

"I'm not moving Kuro-Chin..." he interrupted. "If you, or anyone else tries to make me I'll crush you." His voice wavered so unlike the Murasakibara that Kuroko knew. "He needs me..."

"I think he needs everyone right now..." Kuroko replied.

"Why didn't I notice?" Kagami's voice shook. "Why couldn't I tell that something was wrong with him!?"

"Kagami-Kun..." Kuroko wrapped his arm around the only part of Kagami that he could reach, his waist. Kagami surprised him by changing the half hug into a full blown hug. The wetness that began to leak onto Kuroko's shoulder broke his heart.

"I feel like I could have prevented this!"

"It's because Muro-Chin is always wearing that annoying smile." Murasakibara answered. "Even when he's depressed... that's why we couldn't tell he would do this."

"Well I'm going to take care of my brother from now on!" Kagami nearly shouted.

"I will also take care of Muro-Chin..." Murasakibara squeezed the unconscious boy tighter.

" Takao Kazunari," They heard commotion from outside which detoured their attention for a few moments especially upon hearing the name. "Age nineteen, large hit to the head. Possible concussion."


	3. I am Humbled

"And I am humbled, I'm a broken mirror, and I can't help but wonder...Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? How do you break a heart of gold? Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Heroes of tales unsung, untold."

"I love you Shin-Chan!"

Midorima had no idea how to react to Takao's sudden outburst. "We have a game to play Takao..." He almost flinched at the sound of disappointment that passed Takao's lips but kept walking toward the exit.

"Sorry Shin-Chan..." he jumped a little when one of his other teammates put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He blushed visibly, he had forgotten all of his other teammates were in here when he'd gathered the guts to confess. Sighing, Takao walked through the exit and onto the court.

To say that Takao was a little distracted on the court today would be an understatement. He knew he shouldn't have confessed right before a big game but he couldn't hold it in anymore. So, when a ball came right toward the side of his head, he wasn't paying attention, and so he didn't notice when he was down on the ground with his head bleeding because it slammed directly onto the hard wooden floor below. Everything became a little hazy, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Midorima running over to him.

 _'S-Shin-Chan...'_

"Takao Kazunari, age nineteen, large hit to the head. Possible concussion."

"Sir we can't let you go back there until after he is examined." The doctor said, stopping Midorima in his tracks.

"He's my teammate! You will let me through!" he protested. He knew this was his fault and the guilt swirling around in his gut made him feel nauseous. He didn't know how to tell Takao that he loved him too. He is so inexperienced with being confessed to and relationships that he panicked and wanted to get away as soon as possible. He felt his heart melt into a puddle when Takao disappeared behind double doors.

"Midorima-Kun?" Kuroko quietly exited Himuro's room and found him standing in the middle of the hall. "What's going on."

"Takao has been hurt... and it's all my fault.

"It will be alright." Kuroko said with a gentle smile. "Just apologize to him. Takao is the kind of guy who would forgive you even if you punched him in the face. You obviously mean a lot to him and vice versa so a meaningful apology will be more than enough."

"Thank you Kuroko... you're right."

"Hai." He replied before ducking back into Himuro's room.

A meaningful apology... yes as soon as he wakes up.


End file.
